Looking Back
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: A certain date rolls around that makes Ozpin and Glynda rethink what's happened over the years since they were students here at Beacon Academy. Part of my 100 themes challenge: 98-Reflect


The sun began to sink over the horizon next to Patch as Ozpin looked out from his tower's window and down to the courtyard of Beacon Academy below. A few students were scattered around, Jaune Arc and his team gathered around while he played something for them on his acoustic guitar on a bench near the dorms, Team RWBY chatting amongst each other while returning from a post-dinner studying session, and what appeared to be Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi dressed in semi-formal attire walking to the airship docks, probably heading out for a date on the town.

He smirked to himself as he turned to close his office early. The semester had just ended, as any later classes would be ending right around this time, and all reports to the administration board had been submitted. As he began to walk out from behind his desk, his door was forcefully pushed open as his long time partner, the platinum blonde mage herself, Glynda Goodwich, burst through the doors with a couple of manilla folders tucked under her arm. "Sorry I'm late. I had to chastise Mister Winchester for picking a fight with that Haven student, Mister Wukong." she apologized, moving to drop the folders on the desk.

"Don't worry about a thing, Glynda. I just finished sending the reports to the board." Ozpin reassured her, only for her to spin on a heel and look at him with contempt.

"You what? I still hadn't brought you the reports for misdemeanors and violations for the last two months!" Glynda protested.

"It's fine, Glynda. They won't take the time to read all of them anyhow." he countered.

She rolled her eyes as she knocked one of the folders into a recycling bin. "Honestly, Ozpin, I don't understand how you can still be so lenient with students we're trying to train into warriors." she huffed.

"And I can't understand how you became so strict with them." he retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone has to if the headmaster won't take action. For example, you let twenty-eight cases of display of public affection go unreported!" she reminded him.

"Glynda, that was Valentines Day." Ozpin deadpanned.

"Okay, then explain to me your refusal to chastise Teams RWBY and JNPR for that food fight at the beginning of this semester." she fought back.

"I remember once back when we were students that we won ours against Team QRTS. Why not let the next generation have their moment of victory?" he asked.

"And the night at the docks? They were out much too long past curfew!" Glynda asked, glaring him down

"They also helped apprehend twenty criminals and stopped the theft of an entire shipment of Dust. I let it slide, if you will." Ozpin answered completely calmly.

Glynda bit her lip and angrily stared at the headmaster with fire in her eyes. With a humph, she turned to leave. Before she was away, Ozpin reached out, catching her by the shoulder.

"Come now, Glynda. What happened to the carefree spirit you had back when we were younger?" he asked.

"One of us had to grow up, Ozpin, for both our sakes as instructors here." she sighed. "Maybe if we weren't in these positions, have witnessed the things that happened to us and our friends, it would be different." She turned to face him. "What's got you so nostalgic all of the sudden?"

Ozpin chuckled to himself. "Have you forgotten what today's date is?" he asked.

The mage took a moment to think it over. Today's calender date was too obvious, and it wasn't either of their birthdays. It narrowed it down to one thing.

"Oh right. Today marks the day we graduated from Beacon." she nodded.

"Precisely." Ozpin nodded. "And as a treat for myself, I figured I'd try that new bistro that opened in Vale. The problem is they don't seat singles; it's couples or groups only.

"And you're trying to rope me into going with you, aren't you?" she asked

"Guilty as charged." Ozpin smirked.

"If only you were this smooth when we were younger." she chuckled as she gave him a hug. "Give me ten minutes to get ready." she said before walking out, leaving Ozpin in his office alone. His gaze left the door and traveled to the table closest to the door. Sitting behind the vase that sat upon it was an old picture frame he barely touched or cleaned. On it was a picture dated at least decades ago. It showed his old team, JOGR, standing next to Team QRTS as they all came close for a photo before the graduation ceremony. Raven and Taiyang stood with arms around each other's shoulders while Qrow and Summer sat beneath them. Next to them stood James and Glynda at the current-at-the-time couple's level while Ozpin sat next to their fourth team member, his face smudged over with a layer of dust on the corner.

He must've been looking at it a tad too long, because he shifted his attention to the door after hearing a knock on the door. Turning, he found Glynda dressed in a casual dress as purple as her cowl. "Well, aren't you ready?" she asked.

He sat the picture down in its old spot, his thumb wiping the dust away from the corner, and turned back to her as he departed. "Yes,let's depart." he nodded as the two left.

* * *

 _"Can we hurry this up, guys? We're gonna miss the beginning of the ceremony!" Qrow fussed.  
_

 _"Oh, come now, Qrow. It'll only take a second." Summer giggled as she and him kneeled down in front of the two lovebirds that were Taiyang and Raven. "You two don't start making out back there, ya hear?"_

 _"Summer, it was embarrassing enough when you and Professor Goldenrod found us in our dorm. Cut it out." Taiyang growled._

 _"Less talking, more picture-taking!" Glynda snapped as she and James stood next to the couple. "You two ready?" she asked as the other two members of the team were finishing setting up the camera._

 _"Yeah, yeah, we got it, right Oz?"_

 _"Just a second, Roman...Okay, timer's on. Everyone smile!"_


End file.
